Demon Play 3: Heat
by Dawn Allies
Summary: Third Demon Play. Another wish, this time with to do with a Politoed and some warm water..


Demon Play - Heat.  
  
__  
  
You ever see a Politoed boil itself alive?  
  
Interesting experience I guess..  
  
A secluded spot. Nowhere near anything of notice or real value to anyone or thing. Well, except for maybe grass or trees as they always love a source of water, but this place was much like many close by, no better or worse. It was left alone as most forgot it was even there after seeing it.   
  
A good spot for the likes of myself and my kind. Away from prying eyes or trampling feet. Away from those who should know better and thought they did.   
  
I was laying, curled up within one of the leafier bushes, regenerating as it was when there was a disturbance nearby. An eye flickered open and peered past the leafy growth just as there was a splash. Green flashed as there was a loud shriek and boiling drops of water flew everywhere. Of course I didn't really appreciate that, who likes being rained on? But I continued to lay there, listening and watching, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
A shuffle of more movement and I got a good look of who was there, a Politoed. Not the smartest creature around but not the stupidest either (the population of stupid Pokemon had recently receded to the surprise of the nearby locals). It sat looking rather forlorn as it reached a balled finger pad to test the nearby water. A quiet hiss as the boiled water came in contact with flesh and the green 'toed pulled it's hand back and sighed, "I wish the heat wasn't such a bother.. That spring does look oh so wonderfully warm.."  
  
A smile crossed my face and I was quick as a wisp out of my nest and beside the sad creature, wings fluttering slightly as I adjusted myself to my new position. Do you really wish that dear? For if you do I may be of serve if you should so like.. I looked to the slightly larger creature's face, registering it's surprise, wonder then suspicion. There is no need to look at me so, I mean no ill-intentions only to help..  
  
A moment more passed before she had decided for herself what to think, a flicker of light over the water gaining her attention to it once more and the desire to be beneath the warm surface growing again made the decision for her. "Oh I do, I do.. It's been so long since I was in a hot spring.. and that does look oh so wonderful. I wish I could just slip into that water and let the warmth through my skin."  
  
I nodded, knowing how she felt, I much dislike the feeling of ice and coldness myself. Well if you really do wish it so, I could tell you how you might be able to do as such.. Of course they're be a price but you needed worry about that, we can deal with that later, once you're comfortable.  
  
Light shined from the Pokemon's eyes as it looked at me, a wide smile growing on it's face after looking so sad. "Oh please do, please tell me." I nodded again and wove the end of my tail out over the steaming water, mostly for show as my paw came up behind the creature and released a light as her attention was elsewhere. All you need do my dear is do as you wished, slip in under the surface of the water and be as comfortable as you may wish.  
  
She eyed me suspiciously for a moment before reaching out to the water again, tapping it lightly and finding it nothing more than comfortably warm to the touch. Her face lit up as she pushed off from the ground and slipped into the hot spring. A rush of hisses as the full extent of the Pokemon's flesh was taken in by the water's touch, the only sound she made as she disappeared below the surface. Eyes and nostrils eventually popping up to allow breath and sight of any oncoming danger for the submerged Politoed.  
  
Now just because the hot water no longer bothered her didn't mean it didn't effect the green Pokemon. The Politoed just didn't notice, continuing to act as she normally would, basking in the warm waters without a care in the world.  
  
It's surprising just how long it took. Did you know that a Politoed spent up to 18 hours a day in the water whenever it possibly can? And upto six in the one spot unmoving?   
  
Of course, in the end it was a good deal longer than that that the Politoed lasted there in that little secluded spot.. But it really took less than two hours before she boiled. Slimy skin a blistering red instead of the normal healthy green, eyes fogged white in their sockets and staring blankly into a distance so far away it's impossible to see with one's on eyes.  
  
As I said, an interesting experience. Not really ideal, but different.   
  
Personal preference is something more obvious, violent or gory.. but the subtle has it's moments.  
  
Anyway, shared my experience, maybe I'll share another later..  
  
Farewell and good graces.  
  
__  
  
I like this one much better than my last, ah well. Hopes someone read and liked.   
  
Any comments and such wecolme, byez now! *wavies*  
  
*Poof!* 


End file.
